


"You're so pretty, Alexander"

by oikawa101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing Alec, Desperate Alec, Dominant Magnus, Gay, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Magnus likes it, Malec, Malec Smut, Possessive Magnus, Praise Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, alec cums untouched, alec has a praise kink, alec has a sensitive neck, alec is a good boy, alec likes his hair pulled, alec likes to please magnus#, alec loves magnus when he gets possessive, alec scratches magnus, basically neck biting, begging alec, magnus likes praising alec, magnus likes pulling his hair, magnus takes advantage of it, moaning magnus, neck biting, needy alec, not bdsm, so does Magnus, submissive Alec, swearing alec, very gay, very hot, whining alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa101/pseuds/oikawa101
Summary: Alec has a sensitive neck and Magnus decides to take advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has beta read by the wonderful @Anonomonomous99 an i'm so so so grateful!

Alec sighed as he flopped down onto the couch, running a hand through his unruly hair.  
“Magnus! Are you home?” He yelled out into the silence of the house.

“Ah, my sweet Alexander, I see you’re home from the institute. Slay any naughty demons today?” Magnus floated in, cocktail in hand and grin on lips as he made his way to Alec.  
Alec smiled fondly up at him. Magnus was endearing with his glittery hair and made up eyes. He ran his eyes over his boyfriend, beaming as he noticed Magnus in one of his relatively new jumpers, still black as opposed to a faded gray and still intact rather than hanging on by its threads or being full of holes. The sleeves were slightly too long and covered his thin hands and tops of his fingers, hiding the many exquisite rings that adorned them but his black painted fingernails were visible. The jumper was big on him and hung slightly off one shoulder, exposing his collarbone and his legs were clad in a pair of tight black jeans.

“What have you been doing all day?” Alec asked him, glancing back up to Magnus’s face after checking him out shamelessly. A smirk was plastered on his face and he was looking down at Alec with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Just warlock things, Alexander, nothing interesting.”

He shrugged slightly, jumper slipping slightly and resulting in more of Magnus’s shoulder being on display. Magnus crawled on top of Alec, straddling him as he leaned down to kiss him. Alec responded straight away, eager for his boyfriend’s lips.

Magnus bit down on Alec’s bottom lip and gently nudged his tongue into Alec’s mouth, instantly dominating him. Alec let out a small moan, hands gripping Magnus’s waist as he deepened the kiss. Magnus moved his lips away from Alec’s and slowly made his way down his jaw and to his neck, frowning slightly as his jumper got in the way of his mouth's journey. He clicked his fingers irritably, and the jumper was on the floor, exposing Alec’s beautiful torso. He leaned back and let his eyes roam Alec’s bodily greedily, both enjoying the sight and checking for injuries. If he had found anything it wouldn’t have been the first time. Alec had a bad habit of not telling Magnus when he was injured.  
After assuring himself Alec had no injuries, he made his way more slowly down his body with his eyes, careful not to touch him. He heard Alec whimper underneath him as lightly traced his nipple with his finger.

“Magnus, please.” Alec gasped out underneath him, eyes shut tightly and breathing uneven. Magnus leaned down and began to suck and kiss his neck, flicking his tongue occasionally against the runes that marked his skin and drawing gasps, moans and whimpers from the boy beneath him.

“Mag…NUS” Alec groaned out as he bit sharply against a particularly soft spot of Alec’s.  
One thing Magnus adored about Alec was how sensitive his neck was. He slid his leg between Alec’s and pressed his thigh against Alec’s groin resulting in a deep moan of his name. Magnus moved his leg, considered then smirked. He sat back up on Alec’s stomach and looked down at him. Alec’s arms went up to try and tug Magnus back down with a kiss but Magnus grabbed his wrists and pushed them upwards, pinning him against the couch.

“You’re going to cum with me just teasing that pretty little neck of yours.” Magnus whispered, leaning down to his ear.  
Alec whimpered loudly, trying to tug his hands away from Magnus’s grip.

Releasing his hands, Magnus moved back to his neck which was covered in bite marks, most of which were turning into dark purple bruises against the pale flesh. He bit down harshly on the darkest one and felt Alec arch his hips up whilst crying out.

Then he was relentless.

He bit down hard and fast, barely using his tongue to soothe the pain. Alec’s hands were gripping the sides of the couch and his mouth was slightly open, deep groans and moans escaping his lips.  
“Bloody, fuCK, Magnus. Please, please, oh God.” Alec was desperately trying to arch his hips up into Magnus, trying to create some friction but Magnus pulled back and growled low in his throat.  
“Alexander, you will stop doing that right. Now.”  
Eyes narrowed, Alec panted out a no.  
“You will”  
“Oh yeah, and why’s that?”  
Magnus’s hand went up behind Alec and buried itself into his hair.  
“Because, I told you too” Magnus growled, simultaneously yanking sharply on his hair, pulling his head back.

Alec’s breathing was laboured and heavy, eyes shut against the pleasure and lips red from the abuse from his own teeth. A loud cry escaped his lips at the tone in Magnus’s voice and the sharp pull of his hair and he swallowed thickly.

Magnus moved his face to Alec’s neck and continued the assault, moaning occasionally at the sounds escaping Alec.  
“Fuck, more, I need more, please, please, please, Magnus.” Alec begged breathlessly. He was close to his release and he just needed that extra push. He tried to rut his pelvis against Magnus but Magnus didn't wish that, thus he pinned his Alexander’s hips down to the couch harder.  
“No, I said you’re going to cum like this for me so you will.”  
“I can’t, fu- I can’t. I need-” Alec was cut off as Magnus pressed a swift kiss to his lips then pulled away and bit down on his own lip. He was painfully hard, Alexander sounded so good begging under him but he was going to draw an orgasm from Alec like this.  
“Alexander, you look so good like this, moaning and begging for me. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Alec made a noise of agreement and moved his hands to grip the bottom of Magnus’s shirt.  
“Off.” He gasped out. 

Magnus sat up for a minute and yanked his shirt of and Alec’s hands went up and slid along his abs, up to nipples and up to his throat and tugged him down into a desperate kiss. Magnus kissed for a moment before pushing Alec back down and continuing to kiss and bite on his neck.  
“Alexander, you’re such a good boy for me.” Magnus groaned against the skin of his neck, glancing up and Alec keened and whined, cheeks flushing slightly.  
“I don’t want anybody else to see you like this.” Magnus suddenly growled possessively, biting harder, yanking Alec’s hair roughly. Alec was moaning and crying out loudly now; it was always a turn on for him when Magnus got possessive.

“Magnus, Oh GOD, FUCK. Please, make me cum, Magnus.” Alec was near sobbing now, he needed release.  
“Look how needy you are for me, Alexander, do you want to cum for me?” Magnus moaned against Alec’s neck which was a mess, lined with deep purple and red bite marks.  
“Yes, Magnus, please, I wa…wanna cum just for you.” Alec cried out, cheeks flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His arms were underneath Magnus’s and were clutching at his shoulders desperately.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus moaned loudly, biting down on the extremely sensitive marks on Alec’s neck, causing him to scream with pleasure, “you look so pretty like this.”  
Magnus’s praise seemed to be the trigger as Alec came, hard, gasping and crying out, raking his nails hard down Magnus's back with his name like a chant on his lips. Magnus felt his body jolt and he came from the sharp scratches on his back and his lovers face as he orgasmed . Magnus recovered slightly before Alec and he sat up and watched his boyfriend pant breathlessly, head thrown back. When he had recovered he sat up and his cheeks lit up.  
He lifted a hand to cover his face as he avoided looking at Magnus.

“What’s wrong, my dear Alexander?” Magnus asked, worried.  
“I.. I just can’t believe I came from that.” Magnus smirked at the response, leaning over to tug Alec’s hand away and press a kiss to his lips.  
“Alexander, my sweetheart, I came untouched, well, aside from you mauling me” Magnus said.  
“I'm sorry” Alec said, eyes wide.

“No Alexander, it was extremely hot and you did look so good squirming against me like that. I do plan to do it again sometime.”  
Alec blushed and shoved Magnus away.

“My dear, your neck will be a mess tomorrow.” Alec groaned and decided to shut his boyfriend up with his mouth instead. Needless to say it was very effective.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so shameless but I love malec so MUCHHHH!!!  
> Y'all should follow my tumblr - messy-malec-mayhem
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. I do take requests!!
> 
> PART 2 CAN BE FOUND HERE:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656128


End file.
